Imperial Sword of the Fallen One
|image=Flame_sword.png |kanji=堕天使天津刀剣 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Amatsu Tōken no Datenshi |literal english=Imperial Sword of the Fallen One |english tv=Ceremonial War Sword |viz manga=Sword of the Light Bearer |game names=Manifestation of Unholy Fire |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Asu Rashoujin, |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Asu’s is the culmination of vengeance and jealousy by the Facilitator of Death. It is considered a very powerful weapon by shinobi standards, powerful enough to cut through the techniques and even the itself. This is Asu’s last resort weapon before ascending to his true from using the Flagitious Metamorphosis of the Fallen One technique. Asu has stated that he imbues his unholy fire element to this sword in which it completely capable of engulfing other fire release techniques. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. History The sword was made ages ago by an unnamed bladesmith around 850 years ago after Sargon gained global control through the various networking of shadow governments. The sword was forged from Asu’s left horn and the entire process took 20 years to complete which unfortunately ended with the bladesmith's death. The reason of his death was unknown but presumably, it could have been Asu's nature of distrust which caused him to take the soul of his craftsman. Aside from the fact, the extreme methods of which the blade was created resulted in a cutting edge that surpasses that of steel. Over the years, this sword has slayed many of Asu's opposition and has also led his Sargon army into war and strife. From the battle of Ashlultum up until now, it has had a reputation for devouring souls and incinerating the bonds the physical form. The weapon is also known to be a shape-shifter – which form it takes depends on its current owner. Only those with great mental discipline can retain their will while wielding this weapon. Description It has been folded exactly 800 times, giving 1600 internal layers making it extremely durable and sturdy and giving it a external hardness to that of carbon nano tubes in comparison to its original material. The handle is made of steel as well and is wrapped in flame proof fabric providing excellent grip. The blade is equipped with a hardy guard made of golden metal. The guard serves well the purpose of preventing opposing blades from sliding down towards the hand that grips the blade. The blade is meant to be wielded by a single hand, most commonly the left for Asu. The guard has a green spherical emerald located in the center of this seemingly divine engraving. The purpose of the emerald sphere is only for a cosmetic reason however, Asu states that their true purpose is far more sinister than what he would like to explain. Opponents would consider this to by a type of . The blades dimensions vary depending on the amount of chakra Asu decides to place into it. Most sword lengths are only around 30 inches; this is an extended blade, measuring up to 40 inches in length and weighs 1.1kg. The blade is identical to in appearance complimenting Asu’s style very well. In its true form, the blade extends up to 10 meters in length. In this form the sword becomes nearly weightless, consisting of pure unholy flames. Capabilities The sword wields immense destructive power and is the representative of the unholy version of the fire nature. The heat of this weapon can cause severe bits of dehydration in opponents just by waving it near them this caused by Asu swinging the sword thereby removing all moisture in the surrounding air. The blade incinerates everything it comes into contact with, whether it is organic or inorganic. Asu is able to pour more chakra into the blade to make its temperature rise to astonishingly high levels. Even seasoned opponents are not able to stand near him at this stage. The flames of the blade also disappear as this level of heat. Even water release techniques are useless as this sword evaporates all moisture in the air, organic or inorganic material. The blade also boasts the ability to completely absorb and nullify the effects of all worldly flames into its self. Fire Release techniques and even and the Gushkin-banda: Elkeid techniques are completely useless against the Imperial Sword of the Fallen One. Chakra absorbing techniques are incapable of absorbing it due to the extreme heat of the blade and the conjoining aura around Asu as well as the extreme heat will actually effect the opponent attempting to absorb it. Once knocked out Asu’s hand, the blade will easily return to its master unless it is sealed. The sword acts as a living extension of Asu's will, and is able to protect him at all costs. Category:SahaTo Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Ninja Tools